The Choice of Good and Evil
by watrfairie
Summary: After Prince Philip Killed Maleficent her niece Mortisha decided to get revenge on the royal family. What better way than to kill their new born daughter? But one young man has the choice of whether to help her or foil her plans.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty II

Mortisha's Revenge

After Prince Philip killed Maleficent, her niece, Mortisha, decided to get revenge on the royal family. What better way than to kill their new born daughter?

Many Disney films have sequels, but not Sleeping Beauty, so I decided to be the one to write it!

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything you might recognize from Disney: such as names and events. So please don't accuse me of plagiarism!

Rating: PG

Sleeping Beauty II

Mortisha's Revenge

Chapter 1

The Curse

"Come on, just a little longer…push! Come on, push! There! You did it, it's over." Margarite said soothingly as a scream pierced the air. "Mistress, I'll go wash your child and be right back in." Aurora sighed as she leaned back in her pillow. She had been in labor for the last twelve hours, which wasn't long compared to most women. "Here we go! May I present to you Lady, your new baby girl!" Margarite said as she walked back in, handing Aurora her child.

"She's beautiful!" Aurora gasped. "Have you let Philip know yet?"

"No, I thought that you would want to tell your husband yourself. I'll go let him in." Margarite said.

"Can I come in?" Philip asked, peeking his head around the door.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Aurora said, beckoning her husband in. "May I introduce you to your new daughter? Come here, take a look! Isn't she beautiful?" she said laughing.

"What are you going to name her?" Philip asked as he took his daughter in his arms.

"I thought that we would decide that together. What names do you like?"

"I don't know." Philip replied a little shocked. "I thought that you would want to choose if it was a girl. If you want my opinion, I like the nickname Rose. Anything you like will be perfect thought. Aurora, darling, you look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed, and we'll talk about names in the morning." Bending down, he gave his daughter back to his wife and hissed her forehead before doing the same to his new child. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Margarite, look after them."

Walking out of the nursery, Philip couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong within the next couple of weeks. Shrugging the feeling off, Philip walked down to his study to send out invitations for the new baby's announcement ceremony.

"He next couple of days went by with nothing very interesting happening, except the arrangements for the ceremony. All the food was being cooked, so the smell of delicious food could be smelled throughout the kingdom. Decorations were set up in the ball room, ball gowns were being sewn in mass. Finally, all the invitations were sent out and awaiting replies.

Everything was ready…everything to say except one thing-the child still had no name! Philip and Aurora were having the hardest time agreeing on the perfect name. "Okay, so far we have agreed on only a few names, so we really need to decide which we want to keep. Philip, are you even listening to me? Philip!" Aurora cried.

"Yes? Oh, sorry dear. I'm just so tired from all the preparations. Names, we need names…how about Briar Rose? Now where have I heard that before?"

"That was the name I had before I knew I was a princess, when you first met me." Aurora said a touch impatiently. "Philip, what is the matter with you? You have been so distracted lately!"

"It's noting. I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong at the announcement ball. Back to names…how about Rosalina Leigh? Or maybe Riley Rose?"

"I like the name Rosalina, and Riley is pretty, but they don't exactly go well together. How about Rosalina Alexa? Or even better, Rosalina Katrina?"

"Perfect! Rosalina Katrina. You are brilliant! I'll go have one of the maids embroider her blanket. Darling, don't worry, I'm sure that my feeling is just being a protective father. I'll see you tonight. You should go get Rosalina Katrina and yourself ready for the ball." Philip said, kissing his wife as he ran to find a maid.

"All rise! Introducing King Philip, Queen Aurora, and their new daughter, Princess Rosalina Katrina!" the aloud voice of the announcer boomed across the room. There was a loud cheer arousing from the floor as the trio entered. Dinner was to be served, then dancing, and the gifts would be given to the new princess. Everything went smoothly, up until the giving of gifts.

"Presenting the fairies Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Margarite!" the announcer's voiced boomed again.

"As my gift," Flora said, "I give the gift of beauty. You will be as beautiful as your mother."

"AS for my gift," Fauna said, "I give the gift of music. You will have even better musical abilities than your mother."

Next came Margarite. "I give you the gift of grace. You will be more graceful than any lady in the kingdom."

Last came Merryweather, but right before she could say anything, there was a bright flash and smoke filled the room. From the center came a shape walking towards the cradle. "I shall introduce myself thank you! I am Mortisha, niece of Maleficent, and queen of all dark fairies!" the figure said, stepping from the smoke. A gasp erupted from every mouth in the room, and all eyes were on Mortisha. "King Philip, you killed my aunt, and so I have come to take my revenge! I also have something to give our darling princess!" she snarled.

"You stay away from my daughter! Your revenge is with me. Leave my family alone!" Philip shouted, stepping between his child and the evil fairy.

"Why your Highness! Are you telling me that you refuse my gift? Good, because I have a curse instead! Rosalina Katrina, before you find your first love, you will be poisoned and die! Ha ha ha ha!" Cackling, Mortisha disappeared with another flash of light. By this point, Aurora had run over to her child and was holding her tightly.

"Philip, no! She can't! She didn't! No!" Aurora cried into her husband's shoulder as he came over to her.

"Your Majesties?" came a small voice. "Your Majesties, I can fix this! I did the same thing for Queen Aurora if you don't remember. May I?" it was Merryweather who was speaking. Both the king and queen knew the story that their parents told them of Aurora's curse to prick her finger on a spindle and die. If it hadn't been for Merryweather, she would have instead of going to sleep. They both nodded their assents to the elderly fairy. "Princess Rosalina Katrina, when you are poisoned, you will not die, but will be put to sleep until your first love comes to kiss you. There, I know it is a lot like what I did before, but it is the best I can do." she finished.

"Oh, Merryweather, thank you! Thank you so much!" Aurora cried, giving her 'aunt' a hug.

The rest of the ball went quite smoothly, and people even had fun. When it was all over, the three royals went to bed exhausted, even thought Rosalina Katrina had been fast asleep for some time in her nurse's arms-Margarite the fairy. The three elder fairies took off to their home in the woods, and the whole kingdom went to sleep on their own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I only got one review last time, so I hope that ya'll are likeing my story! Would you please review it for me? I'd really appriciat it. You might be thinking that this is too much like the original Sleeping Beauty from Disney becaue of the first chapter, but I promise you, it's nothing like that! I have my own twists and mysteries in the story, so please, review! Well, on with the story..................

Chapter 2

Birthdays

"Mommy! Come look! Hurry!" shouted a tiny voice from outside. Aurora came running to see what her daughter was so worked up about.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aurora asked anxiously as her daughter came into sight.

"Look! Rosalina Katrina said giggling. "Seeds can fly!"

"Laughing at her daughter, Aurora sat on the ground next to a bag of seeds. "Rosalina Katrina, why are you throwing seeds?"

"Margarite said I could plant some flowers, but throwing seeds is more fun!"

"Okay, but you can through seeds tomorrow. Right now you need to go get ready for your birthday party! Now come back inside and clean up."

"Yes ma'am." Putting the seeds down, Rosalina Katrina ran inside. Picking up the bag, Aurora saw that the seeds were going to grow rose bushes. _I guess that you can't keep her from roses, even if she can't read to find that out._ she thought to herself.

Today was Rosalina Katrina's fifth birthday. All the young girls were coming to the castle for the party.

"There you are my little rose! Let's get you washed up for your party shall we?" Margarite's chiming voice called. She was Rosalina Katrina's nurse, so she was always raising after her. Many times Margarite had found Rosalina in the rose garden, which is where the nickname Rose came from.

In her five years, Rose had grown immensely. She has glowing brownish golden flecked eyes, pearly white teeth and shoulder length wavy auburn hair. Currently though, she was caked in soil from head to toe. "Margarite, guess what I just did!" Rose squealed.

"What did you do my dirty little princess?" Margarite said laughing.

"Guess! You have to guess!"

"Did you through mud at your mother?" Rose shook her head. "Did you through mud at yourself?" Rose laughed, but shook her head again. "Well child, I am all out of guesses! Tell me, what did you do?"

"I planted seeds! Well, I threw seeds, but they should grow!" Rose finally burst out.

"What kind of seeds did you plant?" By this time, Margarite had gotten Rose into the wash tub and was scrubbing dirt off.

"I'm not sure. The picture on the bag looked pretty though."

"I'm sure they will be."

A few minutes passed before Rose was clean enough to dry off. Margarite chose out a pale blue silk dress that touched the floor and had bell sleeves. There were white embroidered roses around all the hems and around the waist like a belt. The two fussed over how to do her hair, but ended up leaving it down. Since Rose was only five, she couldn't have a crown in case it falls off and brakes. Instead, Aurora had given her a chain to go around her head with a jewel that hangs down onto her forehead.

"Mother, it's beautiful!" Rose squealed, giving here mother a hug.

"Hurry up dear, the party is getting ready to start." Aurora told her daughter.

"Rosalina Katrina! Young lady, come here this instant!" Philip called from the castle balcony that looked over the rose garden. "Rosalina Katrina! I told you to…"

"I'm right here Papa." Rose said from behind her father. "I was just coming up the steps when you called. Please call me Rose! I like my nickname better."

"Of course, I forgot, but how many times must I tell you not to go out in the dark? You could get hurt!" Philip said concerned.

"Papa, my thirteenth birthday is tomorrow, I think I can take care of myself around rose thorns." Smiling at his daughter, Philip knew he was just being over protective.

"Get inside and wash up for dinner. Next time you go out, even if it is just to the rose garden, please take a guard with you!"

"But Papa…"

"No buts, now inside."

"Yes sir."

The next day, her parents threw Rose a birthday ball. All the young ladies and lords her age came to celebrate. Rose was friends with the Prince from Baruba and the princess from Atlantis, as well as all the children of lords and ladies, and a few commoners who were children of castle guards and servants.

The party had lots of food and music, and of course, dancing. Even though they were all near thirteen, they all enjoyed dancing with each other.

Towards the end, Aurora noticed that some of the young teens had left the ball room, among them being Rose. She sent out Margarite to find them, telling her first to check the rose garden. Sure enough, the missing teens were playing tag among the rose bushes. "Princess, if I may interrupt your fun, the Queen has said that you all need to come back inside. It is time for everyone to go home." the fairy said.

"Yes Margarite." they all replied, and walked back inside.

After everyone had left, her parents confronted Rose. "Why did you leave? Were you not having fun? I thought you like all these children!" her father inquired.

"Of course I like them! I just can't help it. I'm drawn to the roses. I love it in the garden."

Her parents looked at each other and then told her that she could go to bed, but that the next morning they needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Does nobody like my story? I wish that people would review for me! Even if nobody does, I'm going to keep posting in hopes that someone will like this. Even if you don't like it, will you give me constructive criticism? Well, on with the story...

Chapter 3

Unveiling a Secret

Walking into the breakfast room, Aurora noticed that her daughter was already there. She was sitting with her feet curled up under her, eating some eggs with a glass of milk, and reading a book. "What are you reading?" Aurora asked as she sat across from her daughter.

Looking up a little startled, Rose answered, "Oh, this? Dragonlance, it's a series. You see, there are wizards and elves and dwarves and humans and giants and mages, which are good wizards, and there are dragons! There are blue, red, green and white dragons which are the evil ones, and the good ones are gold, silver, and bronze. It really is quite fascinating, the story I mean. Do you want to know what it is about?"

"That's quite alright." Aurora couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. The girl was as passionate about books as she was about her rose garden! "Where in the world is your father? I'm not going to tell you until…"

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing. Just something that has come up."

"What's come up?" Philip asked as he waltzed into the room.

"Shall we move to the parlor dear? Rose, would you join us?" Aurora asked.

"What? Oh, sure. May I finish the paragraph please?" Rose asked.

"Of course, but be quick." Walking out of the room, she wrapped her arm through her husband's and led him out as well. "We have to tell her Philip."

"Tell her what? I don't know what you are talking about." Philip told his wife.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. She has a right to know her fate!"

"I don't think she is old enough. She will probably take it to mean that we have done nothing to protect her! We have done all we can by banning all poisons, but I just don't think she is ready to know!"

"Ready to know what?" Rose asked from the door. "Was there something you wanted to tell me Mother, Papa?"

"Please take a seat dear." Aurora said, glancing at her husband. Rose sat in an easy chair and curled her feet up under her. "Um, where to start…Philip?" Aurora stammered.

"Well, when your mother was a baby," Philip start, "she was cursed to prick her finger on a spindle and die, an evil fairy did that. Well, a good fairy changed the curse so that she would just fall asleep." He paused to take a deep breath. "When she was sixteen, it happened, and I went to save her. In doing so, I killed the fairy, Maleficent." Philip was rambling quite quickly, uncomfortable with the story.

"Father, I already know all of this." Rose cut in. "Margarite must have told me this story a thousand times! Though she makes you sound more of a knight in shining armor than you do. I don't know what this has to do with me though."

"I'm getting to that." Philip continued, "Apparently, Maleficent had a niece, Mortisha, who considers herself the queen of all evil fairies. When we had your announcement ball, Mortisha showed up, and claimed that she wanted revenge…"

"She didn't hurt you, did she Papa?" Rose interrupted her father concernedly.

"No, I'm fine, but she did hurt you." Philip stopped.

Rose went silent. Finally she whispered, "What did she do to me?" Aurora jumped up from where she was sitting and rushed over to hug her frightened daughter. "Oh hunny, we have done everything in our power to prevent your fate from coming true, but there is nothing else we can do!"

"What did she do to me?" Rose cried.

"She put a curse on you." Philip said tentatively. "When you find your first love, somewhere around when you are eighteen, you will be poisoned."

"I'm going to die? NO! I can't die!" Rose was wailing and crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh hunny, you're not going to die. One of the fairies changed the curse so that you will fall asleep until your first love gives you your fist kiss! You are not going to die!" Aurora was also crying at this point.

"Ladies, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go hunting." Philip said stiffly.

"Mother, may I be excused?" Rose asked sniffling. "I want to go ridding."

"Of course dear. Philip? Be safe!" Aurora called after her husband.

Even though it didn't look very appealing outside, Rose decided to go ridding. She wanted to get away from the castle, away from the curse she just found out about. She didn't want to go far, but far enough away so that she could just sit under a tree, read her book, and forget about what her parents just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

So, what to ya'll think so far? Please tell me! I honestly don't care if you give me bad reviews, I could use all the constructive critism I can get, so you don't have to worry about saying nice things, although that would also be appriciated. Well, on with the story...

Chapter 4

Planning

_Diary entry #26_

_Last month was Princess Rosalina Katrina's thirteenth birthday. I have been informed that her parents, the dear King Philip and Queen Aurora, have told Rose as they call her, of her curse. The darling princess has taken to spending all her time that is not spent in studies, or in her garden, ridding her horse._

_Even though she has only kept this trend for a month, I believe that she will keep it._

_My plan has been taking shape quite nicely. I still have yet been able to find my next prey though. I believe that I have an idea of who I will choose though. Today I am meeting with some boys that should be around Rose's age. Hopefully one of them will be the right decoy. Here they come, so I'm going to stop writing now. Mortisha_

"Welcome lads!" Mortisha said to the boys entering her sitting room, looking up from her journal. "I believe you don't know why you have been summoned here, so I believe I shall explain. One of you will be performing a job for me. This job will take several years to accomplish. If there are any of you who are not up to a several years service to me, then you may leave." She paused, waiting to see if any of the twenty boys wanted to leave.

Congregating in front of the evil fairy were twenty boys between the ages of twelve and sixteen. They all stayed put, shifting their feet for a few minutes. Slowly, after they had time to process the allotted amount of time, they slowly walked back towards the door. When the door closed, there were only five boys left in the room.

The first boy on the left was sixteen years old, five feet ten inches, blond hair, blue eyes, slim, and quite handsome. When asked his name, he said that it was Max, just Max.

The boy next to Max said his name was Tom. Tom was fourteen, had brown hair, brown eyes, about five feet eight inches, muscular, and also handsome.

Jessie was next to Tom, who was his cousin. Jessie was also fourteen, was five feet six inches, and muscular, but unlike his cousin, he had green eyes, dirty blond hair and was even more handsome than the two before him.

Next was Alex. Alex was the son of a powerful Lord. He was six feet two inches tall, thick boned, black hair, brown eyes, and not the most attractive guy in the world. Alex was also only twelve, unbelievably tall for such a young boy.

Next to Alex, the last boy in the group, was Caleb. Caleb was thirteen, had blue eyes, blond hair, was five feet six inches, skinny, and his looks gave any boy a run for his money.

If Mortisha had to choose by looks and age alone, she would have chosen either Caleb, Jessie, or Tom. Unfortunately for her, she had to choose the boy who would fit with Princess Rose. She had to test theses boy's personalities, and find out how they react to things.

"I guess that you will all want to settle into your rooms; you will be staying here until I choose one of you. Clarisse! Please show the boys to their rooms." Mortisha ordered. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter for ya'll to read! I do hope that you are liking this! Well, on with the story...

Chapter 5

A New Friend

Rose had taken to going ridding everyday since her parents told her of her curse. It wasn't that she didn't believe them and was trying to get away from the truth; she just didn't want her parents to know how scared she was. Since all of the castle land was surrounded by walls, and all the gates had guard, she was allowed out without a guard, unless she went out at night.

So far, Rose had explored around the stream that ran by the edge of the woods close to one of the walls. Also, she had explored most of the woods, and of course had been able to sneak outside the walls. She had been on excursions with some of her commoner friends in town, and had been down to the river as well.

Today she was going to sneak out to the river again, but all by herself. So that she wouldn't be recognized, she wore a plain wool dress and sturdy shoes instead of her usual silk gown and slippers. It was mid-Marc, so she wore a cloak as well for protection against the cool winds.

The sun was out and only a few clouds could be seen, so it was a beautiful early spring day. It was still to cool to go wading, so Rose just sat on the bank and read her book. As usual, Rose had packed herself a picnic lunch so that she wouldn't have to go back home, not until dinner anyways.

Rustle. Rustle.

Looking up from her book, Rose turned towards the thicket where the sound came from. "Who's there?" she called.

Rustle. Rustle. "Ouch!" a deep voice called, it probably tripped over a stump.

Rose stood up and grabbed a thick. A boy came out of the brush, pulling twigs from his hair and out of his cloak. "Oh, hello!" he said seeing Rose for the first time. "I didn't frighten you did I?" The boy was charming, with a nice smile.

"No, of course not." Rose said, tossing the stick in the water, pretending she had planned on doing that. "I was just sitting her, reading."

"Oh, okay…good. Um, may I sit with you?" the boy asked, watching Rose sit back down.

"If you wish to, you may." The two sat in silence for a little bit. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't know your name." Rose asked.

"Oh, my apologies, that was my rudeness. Forgive my Lady, my name is Jestin Carlson, but most people just call me Jessie. What is your name, now that you know mine?" Jessie inquired.

"My name is Rosa…um, Rose. Rose McCarthy. Please call me Rose." she replied, almost telling who she really was. She didn't want Jessie to judge her based on her title.

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you before." Jessie asked. "I just moved, so I'm just meeting people though."

"Oh, no, I'm visiting my, um…aunt. She's ill, and I'm taking care of her, until my uncle comes home." Rose lied. She wasn't used to lying to people, so she wasn't very good at it.

"Where is your uncle?" Jessie asked.

"Fighting, he's a King's guard." Rose lied again.

"Oh, okay. Rose, why are you out alone? Shouldn't you have a guard with you?" Jessie asked.

"What? Oh, my parents trust me. I can take care of myself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, young ladies should not be out without an escort, I just thought that you might have gotten lost or separated or…"

"I'm not lost!" Rose exclaimed shocked.

"If you so say so!" Again they just sat there. "Can I ask you how old you are? You look young, but you act older. If it helps, I'm fourteen." Jessie told her.

"I'm thirteen. My birthday was last month." she replied.

"What a coincidence, so was the Princess Rosalina Katrina's thirteenth birthday! Now that I think of it, you look like her a lot."

"And how would you know? I've never seen her, and I hear she never gets to go out of the palace walls."

"I've heard her description, you just fit it. You know, you are both about five feet two, have wavy auburn hair to your mid-back, brownish gold flecked eyes, pearly white teeth, a perfect complexion, you are quite pretty you know. And I hear she has the gift of beauty…"

"So?" Rose interrupted. "We look alike. Now if you don't mind, I need to be getting home, it's almost dark."

"Of course, I didn't mean to offend you…would you like an escort?

"If you wish." Rose climbed up on her stallion and put her basket behind her. "I'm going a long ways though."

"But the town is ten minutes from here."

"Yes, but my, aunt, she works at the castle, so I'm staying there."

"At the castle? So how have you never seen the princess?" Jessie asked mysteriously.

"Well, she is a very busy girl, and rides a lot, or so I've heard. Plus I have only been here a while."

"Right. Well, let's get going then. On to the castle!" _and I wasn't expecting to go until the spring ball!_ Jessie thought to himself.

They reached the secret gate that Rose used just at dusk. "I'll see you later then." they said in unison, then laughed.

"I s'pose so." Jessie said as he turned back to town.

A week passed while the castle was bustling with ball decorations. The spring ball was an annual tradition to celebrate the new spring season, and when many engagements were made.

Rose was to war her hair half up, falling down her back to her shoulders, and a pale pink silk gown with red roses embroidered at the waist like a belt and up the bell shaped sleeves. She didn't like to war crowns, so she wore the head jewel her mother gave her when she was five.

Tonight, rose had orders from her parents to look for a prospective husband, even though she was only thirteen. Looking in the mirror, she checked her make-up and hair, smoothed her skirts, and turned to walk down to the dance hall. Since she had had dinner before the party in her rooms, all she had to worry about was being polite, and sneaking out to the garden as soon as was appropriate.

Rose was announced after her parents, and had to walk into the hall by herself. _Please don't trip! Please don't trip! _she kept repeating to herself. She made it all the way down without one mistake, and breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good! The next hour was full of introductions and curtsies and dancing with young lords and lots of stepped on toes. Very painful when she only wore pink slippers to match her dress.

Another hour went by as toasts were made to the new season, and about twenty engagements ere announced with more toasting. It was eleven before Rose found the perfect opportunity to sneak out. She made it to the last step of the outside steps, and tripped over something. Just before she hit the ground, someone snatched her out of the air and whirled her back onto her feet.

"That was close!" a familiar voice said. "Are you okay Lady?" he said, spinning her around to face her rescuer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Would you mind stepping into the light so that I may see who you are?" she inquired.

"Not at all." As the boy stepped into the light, Rose gasped.

"Jessie! What are you doing here?" Rose squeaked. She also stepped into the light.

"How nice to see you again Rose!" Jessie said, not a bit surprised. "I was invited. My, you clean up nicely. I guess you're aunt is important here or something. How have you been?"

"Fine, let's walk in the garden. I don't want my uncle to find me out here, with a boy none the less." The two walked into the labyrinth of roses in silence. "Is your father a lord or duke?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, neither. He is a knight." Jessie answered truthfully. Our mistress sent us to live here. Don't ask why please." He then noticed a flash of light hit the jewel on Rose's forehead. "That's a nice jewel you have there. Did you aunt get it from the princess? I heard she has one just like it."

"If you are suggesting that I stole it, I didn't. My mother gave it to me when I was five thank you!" _he is getting close to finding out who I am; I hope he didn't hear my introduction!_ she thought frantically.

"You know," Jessie said casually, "I want to be your friend, but you are so protective over your cover story! I know that you are the Princess Rosalina Katrina, so just admit it already! Please? I jus want a real friend."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I was that bad at lying." Rose gasped. "Please don't treat me differently because I'm royal, I hate that."

"Of course not! Thanks for finally being honest. Now, what ere you really doing the other day?" Jessie laughed.

"I…I snuck out. You can't tell my father! He'd freak out!" Rose squirmed.

Jessie was crying he was laughing so hard. "Hey, no problem. My old man would have a cow if he new I snuck in here, so you can't tell either!"

"You snuck in to see me?" Rose was laughing too now.

"Rosalina Katrina, Princess! Your father is looking for you! Hurry back inside!" a voice called from the balcony.

"I better go. That was Margarite. I don't want to get her in trouble for loosing me again." Rose told her new friend.

"If you want, would you like me to sneak in again?" Jessie asked. Rose nodded, and ran back inside. _That was too easy._ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I was asked to change the title, so I did. I hope this is better suited for the story and that more people will read it. If not, tell me and I'll change it again. For my second reviewer, practically nothing you can say will make me take offence, so don't worry about it. I love constructive criticism. Well, on with the story...

Chapter 6

Sneaking Around

Over the next couple of months, either Rose would sneak out or Jessie would sneak inside the castle walls. The two saw each other at least twice a week, and became fast friends. They talked about pretty much everything, from their different life styles to who they hoped to marry, and what scared them the most. Both kept back a secret though, and even though neither would admit it, they both knew.

The day was a hot sunny summer day in July. The summer ball had been the week before, so everyone was still eating leftovers. It was Rose's turn to sneak out, but she was having trouble finding an opportunity. She had dance lessons today, because her mother noticed at the ball that even though Rose was graceful, she couldn't dance.

Rose also had to sit through language lessons. _What is the point of learning a dead language, if nobody speaks it anymore?_ she kept asking herself and her tutor. Every time the reply was the same. "If you have an uneducated princess, you have an uneducated kingdom. Now study!"

Finally, around mid-afternoon, Rose told her mother she was going ridding again. Rose raced down to the stables, saddled her horse, and took off to the secret door in the castle wall. Just as she hoped, Jessie was sitting against a tree, happily dozing off, waiting for her.

Quietly, Rose snuck around the tree and jumped on her friend trying to tickle him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jessie hollered laughing. "Quit it, I'm up! What took you so long? I was getting ready to head home."

"You were not!" Rose complied. "If anything, you were about to fall onto the ground instead of leaning against that tree." They both laughed. "Sorry, but mother demanded that I study today."

"What about" anything I would be interested in?"

"Not really, just a dead language."

"I'm pretty good with different tongues, why don't you try something on me?" Jessie asked, straitening his coat and sword belt. He had taken to the sword, saying that he didn't trust the woods much, but Rose knew that he wanted to protect her.

"Okay, how's this: Tu oaf, esa es pada podria matarle! Por que tu insiste en tomarlo con tu por todas partes?" Rose demanded with fists on hips.

Jessie laughed at her and replied, "Porque me preocupo que alguien pudo lastimarle y deseo protegarle encajono a algien intento." Rose was speechless. She didn't think that he would know what she had said. (Translation from Spanish: Rose-You oaf, that sword could kill you! Why do you insist on taking it with you everywhere? Jessie-Because I worry that someone might hurt you and I want to protect you incase someone tries.)

"Com on, let's go swimming." Jessie said, breaking the silence. The two got on their horses and raced to the river. Rose had never really been swimming before, so she didn't want to get in past her waist. "Come on! It's fun!" Jessie called from the middle of the river.

"I'm afraid of water! Can't we just race our horses?" Rose called back. Jessie laughed, shook his head, and swam over to her.

"It's easy. Lay on your back and float, I won't let you sink, I promise." Rose hesitated, but did as he said. Her shift tried to rid up, but she forced it back down, and floated. "See? It's not scary now is it? I'm going to pull you out a little deeper, so don't panic. Now, try and stand up, but don't worry that you can't touch. Just keep floating."

Rose panicked anyways and started to sink. Before her head got all the way under though, Jessie grabbed her up again. "Jessie!" she yelped.

"I've got you, calm down! Just hold onto me. I won't let go." Jessie swam them back to the bank and helped her out. They sat on the blanket they brought until they dried. "Want to go ride still?" Jessie asked grinning. Rose grinned back and leaped onto her horse.

"Last one to the apple orchard…um…has to…has to do the sneaking for the next month!" Rose finally exclaimed.

"Sounds fair. Ready? Set…"

"Go?" they yelled together, spurring their horses on. The horses were pretty equal in stamina, so it was an even race until the end, but Rose pulled just enough ahead so that she won.

Laughing, she hopped off her stallion and climbed up one of the trees. "I know you won, but you don't have to make me chase you? Jessie called up to her.

"Who said anything about chasing? I'm hungry! Want an apple?" Rose replied giggling.

Tonight was another grand ball. Rose, as usual, had snuck out to her rose garden. She was in a soft green silk dress with dark green roses embroidered at her waist like a belt, as usual, and had bell shaped sleeves. Her hair was up in a cascade of curls, and she wore her head jewel instead of a crown again. Her slippers matched her dress perfectly.

She was sitting on a bench surrounded by roses, and watching a nest of baby birds in one of the bushes when someone sneaked up on her. "Happy birthday Princess!" a deep voice said from behind her.

Rose jumped up startled and turned to see Jessie. He had on a blue silk coat with green vines embroidered up his sleeves and around the buttons. His shirt was half unlaced because, even though it was November, it was quite warm out. As usual, his sword was buckled around his waist. "You jerk!" Rose squealed, slapping his arm. "You scared me half to death!" taking a deep breath, she sat back down. "I didn't thin you would come." She said after she composed herself again.

"Of course I came! I wouldn't miss my best friend's sweet seventeenth birthday for anything!" Jessie told her curtly.

"Thanks, but it's nothing special. The ball room is filled with prospective suitors from all over. I'm only seventeen; I can't think what it would be like to marry so soon!"

"Your mother married at sixteen, didn't she?"

"Jessie, she was in love! I'd be soon married to an old widower with six children older than me! When I marry, I want it to be for love."

"Arte you in love with someone Princess?" Jessie asked grinning.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate my title." Rose complained.

"Why, I think she is avoiding the question! Let's see, who could it be? Sir Luke, your bodyguard? Lord Cauthon, the pompous rich noble? Or maybe…"

"Jessie!" Rose squealed. She knew he was teasing, but he was also trying to tickle her. "Stop! What are you doing?" she was laughing to hard to protest now.

Up on the balcony, Philip could hear laughter coming from the heart of the rose garden. _Blast! The girl snuck out again! How will she ever find a suitor if she refuses to meet them? I don't want to choose for her. Maybe if I send one out to fetch her…Aurora would kill me, but it must be done. But who?_ Just then, a boy about Rose's age walked by the balcony door. "Excuse me, young man!" Philip called after him. The boy turned, and went into a deep bow.

"Your Majesty, how may I serve you? Is there anything I can do for you sir?" the boy stood up strait again. He was quite handsome; he had brown hair and brown eyes and was very muscular.

"What is your name lad?" Philip asked, nodding his head politely.

"Tom sir, Tom best. I'm s-Sir –Carlson's nephew." Tom replied a little nervous.

"Tom, would you mind fetching my daughter for me? She seems to have run off to the rose garden again. She does this quite frequently."

"Yes Your Highness. What would you like me to tell her? Sir, I have not met her yet, you don't think she would be frightened?" Tom asked.

"Nothing can scare that girl. Just introduce yourself, talk with her some, and then tell her the ball in winding down. It is getting late after all. Thank you lad. If there is anything I can do for you, just name it."

"Yes sir." With that, Tome slipped down into the garden. It wasn't too hard to find the princess because she was still laughing. _She has a beautiful laugh._ Tom thought to himself. _It almost sounds like music!_

Turning a corner, he came across two people sitting on a bench the boy was tickling the girl, whom he assumed was the Princess Rosalina Katrina. She was quite beautiful in the pale moon light, smiling and laughing at the boy. _Wait, I know him!_ "Jessie?" Tom asked confused.

The two stopped and turned in surprise. "Tom!" Jessie exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's another chapter for ya'll to toss over. I really hope that ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Well, as i always say, on with the story...

Chapter 7

New Acquaintances

Silence fell over the garden. The sound of music and dancing drifted out from the ball room. The set mood was absolute shock. "Do you know each other?" Rose asked. She was just as shocked as the boys, but for a different reason. She didn't think that her parents had noticed she was gone; when they do, they normally send Margarite! "Um, shall we all sit?"

The three crowded onto the bench that Rose and Jessie had previously occupied. "Tom, what are you doing here?" Jessie finally asked.

"Before I answer that, Princess Rosalina Katrina, may I introduce myself?" Tom asked, standing up again. "My name is Tom Best, nephew of Sir Carlson, I'm Jessie's cousin." He gave an elaborate bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tom. Please, call me Rose, most everyone does. How long are you staying in town? I gather that you just got here."

"Rose, what a pretty nickname! Well, you are right, I just got in today. Jessie, would your father mind if I stayed with you for a few weeks? I have no where else to go…"Tom trailed off.

"Of course! You are always welcome!" Jessie exclaimed. _Except my father doesn't know I'm here. What is he doing here? I hope he's not checking up on me._

"Lady Rose, your father has requested that I dance with you before the night is over." Tom said. That wasn't entirely true, but he did say to talk to her and what better way than through dancing? "Would you mind if I took her from you Jessie?"

"Rose, do you want to dance with my cousin?" Jessie asked his friend.

"Why not? Lead on Sir Tom!" Rose said standing up. Tom extended his arm in offering, which of course she took. "Tell me Tom, are you a linguist? I'm struggling with a new language my father is asking I learn."

"I know a few things, but Jessie is much better at that than I. Try me and we'll see!" Tom replied. Shrugging, Rose stumbled over her words, "Siente un buon… ballerina?"

"Non realmente, um…ma posso simmularlo? Tom stumbled back.

"Non si preocupi, io…li…aiutera." Rose laughed. Slowly, realization showed on Tom's face, and he laughed as well. (Translation form Italian: Rose-Are you a good dancer? Tom-Not really, but I can fake it. Rose-Don't worry, I'll help you.)

As they walked inside the ballroom, they were greeted by a roar of laughter and chatter. A new song came on, it was a ballad, one knew well to Rose. The two walked out on the dance floor and started to dance. Lucky for Tom, it was a long song. Unlucky for Rose, she was going to have to ice her feet later.

As Tom twirled Rose to the beat of the song, she couldn't help but laugh. Even though he was not a good dancer, he was fun to be with. "So, Sir Tom, what brings you here? There are no tournaments currently, so why have you come? Just for the ball?" she asked with a sly smile.

"That and other things." Tom replied curtly. Tell me, do you like your life? Do you wish you could change it? I mean, you must study foreign languages that you need not know, you are forced to stay within the castle walls with a guard at all times, and you must marry whomever your father chooses…would you like to live a different life? Change it?"

"My, you are full of questions! Would I change my life?" Rose paused. _Of course I would! I would do anything to get rid of this curse! Oh dear, I'm seventeen! The curse will com true any time now! _"I believe that everyone would change something in their lives if they could, and I believe that there are things that I would change, so…yes! Why do you ask Sir?"

"Just curios." As the dance processed, the two continued on with random conversation. When the music stopped, Tom twirled Rose one last time, and then bowed deeply. Rose in return curtsied. "It was a pleasure dancing with you Princess. Forgive me any sore toes I might have caused you Lady. Now if you will excuse me, I must leave your presence. Please tell Jessie that I have gone to his home." Tom bowed his exit.

Rose stared after him. He was truly an interesting man, and quite handsome, but she knew she preferred another. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder, so she whirled around to see who it was.

"May I have the next dance Lady?" it was Jessie. He bowed to her elegantly.

"Of course sir!" she replied, curtsying back. The next dance was 'The three Madrigals,' a very pretty and long song. Rose knew her toes were safe from Jessie though. "Your cousin is an interesting man!" Rose commented. "Not nearly as good of a dancer as you though." Jessie twirled her into a dip.

"Why Princess, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were smitten with my cousin!" Jessie teased. He knew she preferred someone, he just didn't know who.

"Oh do stop teasing me." Rose demanded, even though she knew it was to no avail. The rest of the dance passed with the two laughing at each other. The night ended with that song and everyone left for their own homes.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, thanks for reviewing for me TrudiRose, you had some good questions. Okay, first off, I'm sorry that the second chapter was confusing, I guess my train of thought got mixed up somewhere. Second, the curse is not going to be as easy as you think for them to fix, you'll see why later on. You would think that they would figure that out, but I knew it would be too easy, so I threw in an act of stupididty, you'll see. You had a good guess on what will happen, but you'll just have towait and find out! The thing with the suitors is that he wants her to find a guy that she can tollerate just because he is old and needs her to find a huspand soon so that she can rule. It sounds silly, but that was how I came up with it...good thought though! I really hope that my little mind twists aren't to silly for you, that was just how I envisioned this going, but trust me, it all makes sence later, or last least I hope it does. Thanks for reading! Well, on with the story...

Chapter 8

Reflection

Sitting in the parlor, Aurora sat in her favorite arm chair embroidering a shawl that she was going to give to her daughter for Haligation Day. Haligation Day was a tradition of the kingdom were everyone gave gifts, threw parties, many got drink…it was basically a day of celebration. No one remembered anymore what the day was celebrating because the holiday was so old, but it hardly mattered anymore.

Rose was now just over seventeen, so it was time for her to start looking for a suitor. So far, the girl had refused every boy her father had brought to the castle, and Aurora was beginning to think that they would have to arrange her marriage for her, as much as she herself hated the idea.

Concentrating on here stitching was hard today for some reason. Aurora kept thinking of old memories from watching Rose grow up. The girl was hardly a child anymore, but Aurora didn't want to admit it, not yet anyways. She couldn't keep her mind from wondering; reminiscing was a thing a queen never did. Today for some reason was different…

_It was the day after the announcement ball, and Aurora was sitting in a rocking chair, trying do calm her child down. The baby was not sleeping well so she was a bit cranky._

_The door to the nursery opened, and a tired looking man walked in. "Oh Philip, you look horrid! Go get some sleep!" Aurora said looking at her disgruntled husband. "You're not still upset about…you know...the curse…are you?" she asked meekly._

_Philip looked at his wife and child. "How can I not be? I knew something was going to happen…I could feel it…yet I did nothing to stop it! I'm a horrible father!" Philip cried out, collapsing on the floor. A flood of tears streamed down his face._

"_Oh hunny!" Aurora crooned from her chair. The baby had finally gone to sleep so she didn't want to get up. "There was nothing you could have done! It is best that we live with what happened, and deal with it when the time comes." She was sitting in the rocker as if it were her throne. Her face was as regal and serine as could be, and anyone would stare in disbelieve at the sight she made if they were told that her new born child was cursed to die the day before._

_Aurora may have looked every bit of the queen she was at the moment, but on the inside, she felt just what her husband looked like._

_It was raining outside, and Aurora was sitting at her desk looking over reports from the soldiers. Philip was leading a small army to a small town on the boarder of their kingdom to settle a riot that had started up. With her husband gone, she was in charge of the kingdom._

_Suddenly a head peered around the door of the study. "Mommy, mommy, come look!" the head said._

_"Why Rosalina Katrina, you are all wet!" Aurora exclaimed, looking at her child._

_"Yes, I know, but come look!" the child persisted._

_Looking down at the report, Aurora sighed and followed her daughter. It turned out that they where going outside, which would explain why the girl was wet._

_Rosalina Katrina stopped at a bush and pointed at a single red blossom. "The bush, it's bleeding!" she said, looking at her mother. The child was only four, and had never noticed or seen a bush bloom with flowers._

_Kneeling down next to her daughter, Aurora tried to explain, "No, don't worry, it's just growing! You see, certain plants can grow into different colors. This is a rose bush, so it will grow a little red in some areas. But the red leaves are different! They grow into beautiful flowers that have the most heavenly cent! Do you understand?" the girl stood for a moment, and then nodded her head. _

"Lady, are you alright?" a voice asked. Aurora snapped back into the present. "Can I get you anything? Tea, crumpets…more thread?"

Aurora glanced down at her work. Even though her mind had been wondering, she had unconsciously kept working and was almost out of thread. "More thread would be wonderful Lucy. Tea and crumpets sound marvelous, thank you." she said to the maid. Aurora watched ass the girl scampered off to her tasks.

_"Mommy! They bloomed, they bloomed! Come see for yourself!" Rosalina Katrina called from the garden. She was only seven, but she had planted it herself._

_"Your roses are lovely darling!" Aurora told her. That day was the first of many that the little princess spent in her rose garden. In fact, Aurora and Philip years later had come to teasing their daughter that she spent so much time there that she might as well live out there!_

_It was three days after Aurora and Philip had told Rose of her curse. They had seen hardly anything of her since then, except if they called her to have dinner with them or by chance went to breakfast at the same time._

_"Aurora," Philip asked over his breakfast of eggs and grits. "Do you think that we should have waited a year before telling Rose the full truth? I mean, we have seen so little of her lately that I worry that we frightened the poor girl to death! I mean, it can't be easy finding out that you are cursed." Philip had lost his appetite by now and had pushed his plate away._

_"No, she had a right to know. We did what we were supposed to." Aurora replied. "I just wish that there had been an easier way of telling her."_

"Mother?" came another voice from the parlor door. Aurora snapped back to reality once again, and quickly pulled out another piece of cloth to cover the shawl. "Mother, are you alright? You seem a little distracted lately." Rose asked, truly concerned for Aurora's well being.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wondering when you will finally bring home a boy you would like to court." Aurora teased. Rose, to her mother's surprise, blushed at the comment. Usually when the subject of courtship arose, the girl would say that she was too young or not pretty enough, that she didn't know any boy of any interest, or that she wasn't ready and hoped to never be ready.

"Um, I have a friend I would like you to meet." Rose said, trying to gain control of her coloring again.

Aurora had not been expecting that, of all things, to **ever** come out of her daughter's mouth. "Oh? And when do I get to meet this, friend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. To her surprise, another blush appeared in her cheeks. _So the lass has finally gotten a crush!_ Aurora thought to herself, trying to hide a smile.

"I…I thought that I could introduce you at the Haligation Day Ball." Rose stammered. "Would that be okay?"

The holiday was get another month off, so why was Rose bringing this up now? "That would be fine dear. Would you like to have a new gown made? And maybe you would actually like a tiara now instead of your head jewel? It is a lovely thing, but you are too old for it now. And maybe some jewelry…" Aurora trailed off because she noticed that her daughter was not just blushing anymore, she was beat red. _She must really like this boy!_ She thought in wonder. "Whatever you want darling, you may have."

"Thanks you mother." Rose whispered, and scampered out of the room so fast that you would have thought she had seen and evil fairy!

That started a thought into aurora's mind that scared her senseless. _Oh no, she doesn't like him, she loves him! The curse is starting to come true! I need to find out who this boy is before it's too late! Wait, she is not eighteen yet…she is hardly seventeen in a half! How can it be happening now?_ As she thought, Aurora realized that Mortisha had never said an age.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to roll off two in one day, so here is another one for you to look over, I hope ya'll like it! Oh, TrudiRose, I like your suggestion of switching to the other section, but I think I'll do that after I have posted all the chapters here, that way I'll get a chance to look at what people say I should fix! Now, on with the story...

Chapter 9

The Pond

It had been a week since Rose told her mother she wanted to invite someone to the Haligation Day Ball, and almost a month since she had seen Jessie. Rose was out on her daily ridding break from life. Today she was at the farthest part of the grounds away from the castle. It took several hours just to get there, so she had had to tell her mother she would not be home in time for supper.

This part of the castle property was rarely visited by anyone other than Rose and the gardeners because it was so far out. Despite the distance, it was considered the most beautiful spot in the kingdom, with many different gardens and groves of trees. There was also a small pond with a family of swans living there.

Rose was sitting on the grass on the grass on the edge of the pond reading. Her skirts were spread out around her, with her feet tucked under her. She was leaning against one of the small magnolia trees. Some of the leaves fell off of the tree onto the page of her book, so she looked up, thinking a squirrel had jumped onto the branch above her.

"What are you doing up there?" Rose called up. Jessie had once again snuck into the castle grounds, and had followed Rose to the pond. He had opted on climbing the tree instead of sneaking up on her, which he normally did.

Climbing onto another branch, Jessie called back down, "Why Princes, didn't you learn in one of your many books that magnolia trees are the best for climbing?" It was a joke, and the both knew it; Rose loved books, plain and simple. Swinging from the branch he was on, Jessie jumped to the ground. "A rose for a Rose, though I think my Rose is far prettier." He said grinning as he pulled a rose from behind his back, as if it were magic.

Smiling in-spite of herself, Rose took the gift as her friend sat on the ground next to her. "Thank you, you were so thoughtful in getting me something…it's a pity I don't have anything for you!" Rose teased.

"Ah, but Princess, just being in your good graces is gift enough for me!" Jessie teased back. The two had an odd relationship, but a good one. Ever since they had met four years ago, they had been best of friends. It was an uncommon friendship, that5 of a royal, the heir to the throne, and the son of a soldier.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost a month! I was beginning to think you had fallen in love and run off with an innkeeper's daughter!" Rose laughed.

"Oh, nothing as glamorous as that." Jessie laughed. "I had to see a friend. She lives in another kingdom, so it took a while to get there. She is a friend of the family…an old witch if you ask me." it was a half truth. In reality, he had gone to see the evil fairy Mortisha on her summons. She had wanted a report on how far along the plan was, and how much longer it would take to carry out.

"You were polite I hope. Nothing is worse than a boy who is rude to his elders, who also happen to be friends with his parents."

"Oh, believe me, I was on my best behavior." Jessie said seriously. "So, what have you been up to? Lots of trouble I presume " He was smiling again, which made his words lighter.

"Oh, you know, the usual daily routine of study, go riding, study some more. There have also been a few early preparations for the Haligation day Ceremonies. Have you done anything?" Rose asked.

"No, where I come from, we didn't' have a Haligation Day, so I'm not sure if I should celebrate it. But…um, well…" Jessie stuttered.

"What? Why are you blubbering, you hardly ever do!" Rose sat there watching her friend walk to the other side of the pond. Getting up, she brushed off her skirts and followed him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Jessie turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern. "It's nothing. I was just curious as how custom was about giving gifts at the ceremony. What kind of things do people give?"

Rose laughed, relieved that he wasn't in trouble or hurt. "There is no specific custom in giving gifts. Generally though, you only get gifts from family, suitors, courtiers or prospective courtiers. Who did you want to give a gift to?"

"No on, I just was curious of your custom. That's all, I promise."Rose touched his arm turning him to facer her because he had turned away. He gave her a warm smile.

He took hold of Rose firmly by the arms, walking over to the edge of the lake, and tossed her in. Rose resurfaced spluttering and dripping with water. "What the heck was that for?" she demanded, wiping water from her eyes and placing fists on hips.

Jessie burst out laughing at the sight of her, and dove in. he tackled her in the water and swam away quickly. Rose raced after him, and began a game of water tag.

The rest of the day was spent swimming, tree climbing, tag among the roses, and of course horse racing. It was dark by the time they got back to the servants entrance to the castle. Jessie often escorted Rose back, with his sword on his hip, even though they knew she was in no danger inside the walls.

As he was turning to sneak back out, Rose caught Jessie's arm, and turned him to face her again. I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering…I wanted to know if…"

"If what?" Jessie asked laughing. He had never known Rose to be at a loss for words. She always seemed to have something to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Haligation Day Ball." Rose said in a rush. "I mean, I know you'll be there, you always are…but I thought that you might want to actually be invited for once. Instead of having to sneak in I mean." She was blushing, but Jessie couldn't tell because of how dark it was.

"I would love to come." He said smiling. "Now I can actually get to come inside the walls without running the risk of getting caught!"

They both laughed, and went their separate ways. Rose to her rooms and Jessie back outside the castle walls to his home.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, even though nobody has reviewed in a while, I'm gong to update. I really hope that ya'llare liking my story, please review! Well, on with the story...

Chapter 10

Concerned Conference

It had been a week since Rose told Aurora about bringing a friend for her parents to meet. Aurora had been thinking about how to tell Philip what she had figured out. She had almost abandoned her embroidery, but still picked it up just because she needed her hands to do something. Finally, she decided that she couldn't hold it in any more, so Aurora called Philip to her study.

Aurora was sitting in her comfy chair next to the lit fireplace when she heard a faint knock at her door. Looking up from her stitching, she saw Philip walk in. she motioned him to sit in the chair across from her.

"What6 did you want to talk about Aurora? You don't usually summon me unless it's urgent. Did something happen while I was out hawking? Is Rose hurt? Are you hurt?" Philip asked concerned, putting extra emphasis on the last question. "The kingdom is fine, I'm fine, everything's fine." Aurora said smiling.

"You left out Rose…what happened?" they both sat in silence. Philip in dread that his only daughter might have been kidnapped, and Aurora contemplating how she was going to say what she had to. "Aurora," Philip pleaded anxiety clear in his face. "What happened to Rose?

"Nothing serious, so calm down." Aurora paused, waiting for her husband to settle back in his chair. When he did after a moment, she went on hesitantly. "Philip, her curse might be fulfilled sooner than we expected. She…"

Aurora was interrupted by an outburst form her husband. "That's preposterous! You and I both know that it won't happen until she is eighteen! We still have at least five months!"

"Philip, Mortisha never said an age! All she said was that before Rose found her first love she would be poisoned, not when she turned eighteen!" Philip was on his feet pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Philip…Rose is in love." Aurora said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Unfortunately, he did. Philip whirled around to face her, face ghostly white, and flopped back into his chair. "She's what? She can't be! Rose has refused every suitor we have introduced her to! Who in the world could she have possibly fallen in love with?"

"I don't know. I have been contemplating over this for a week! I know that she goes riding everyday, so she must have met someone on one of her rides. I have sent out guards to follow her, but they always come back reporting that she is either always alone, or somehow disappears out of sight!"

"We have to find out who this boy is!" Philip said determinedly. "He may be her only hope of waking up!" That wasn't as strong as he had been, but it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

I decided to give you another chapter to turn over, so please give me some feedback! On with the story...

Chapter 11

Old Friends

The next day, Philip and Aurora took an escort of five soldiers to go on a day trip. The group entered the woods in the middle of the kingdom and sought out an old wood cutter's cottage…they were going to see Aurora's 'aunts' who raised her.

Upon reaching the cottage, Philip ordered the soldiers to stay outside as they went in. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather? Is anyone home?" Aurora called, opening the door. "Hello…Philip, where are they?"

"Briar Rose! Dear, how nice of you to visit!" Flora came running down the stairs, enveloping Aurora in a hug.

"Flora, her name is Aurora. Now move over so that I can giver her a hug as well!" Fauna was also upstairs, walking down to join them. Merryweather also came down for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Fauna asked. "Not that we mind the visit of course."

"We need your help." Philip said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We believe that the curse will be fulfilled soon, and we ask you to help us with something."

"Anything we can do, we will." Flora said. "What is it that you ask of us?

"Well, I think that Rose is in love." Aurora said.

"But she is only a child!" Merryweather cried out.

"She is seventeen, and Mortisha never said an age. We ask that you use your magic to find out whom. I've tried everything, but we just can't find him!" Rose was every jittery and couldn't calm down.

"Dear, I wish we could help, but we don't have that kind of power!" Fauna said, upset that she couldn't help.

Oh but we can help!" Piped up Flora. "We can cast a spell to draw him to the castle!"

"But Flora," Merryweather cut in, "we have to have something of his!"

"Or something he's touched!" cried Fauna. "If they are in love, he has had to at least touch Rose, even if it was just her hair."

"We'll do anything, just cast the spell." Philip and Aurora said together. So the five, three fairies and the two royal, sat down and discussed when they would do this.


	12. Chapter 12

Are ya'll liking this story? Nobody is reviewing except for two people, so I was just a little curious. I know that I'm just starting out and don't have many great ideas yet, but I could use some advise on how to get better. Please review! Well, on with the story...

Chapter 12

Preparations

Haligation Day was still two weeks off, but there was so much that had to be done before then. Since it was the most special holiday, even though no one knew why, everything that people bought or made or had prepared had to be of the best quality. All the cloths were of silk or satin, all the food was made by the best bakers in the kingdom, and even the party entertainers were the best money could buy, and same for the musicians. The whole kingdom was buzzing with things to do.

Inside the castle, life was even more hectic because of the ball. The cooks were fussing over the desserts the bakers brought and what to cook for the main meal. The gardeners were complaining about having to either cut the flowers in the castle gardens or to pay florist to bring flowers. The guards were busy making sure that there were enough arms to ensure the safety of the royal family, and who was to be posted at guard where.

Probably the busiest were the maids. They had to clean, dust, polish, order others around about where to place what. The older maids were also busy picking out and making new wardrobe choices.

"Queen Aurora," one maid said, curtsying as the queen entered her rooms. "I think I have found the perfect gown for you to wear!" The girl pulled out of the wardrobe a floor length dress. The sleeves were long and fitted to the arm, while the neckline scooped almost too low for public viewing. The bodice was loose with flowing skirts. It was a deep green velvety silk with gold trim.

"I think that you are right, it is the perfect gown." Aurora told the now ecstatic maid. "Have you found something for my husband?"

"Of course Majesty!" She pulled out from another wardrobe a blue silk coat that would be fitted, with gold buttons and trim. The maid also pulled out a white silk dress shirt and black pants.

"Excellent choice." Aurora said. "Now, if you would call the best seamstress? The maid bobbed a curtsy and hurried out the door.

Moments later, an older maid came into the room. She curtsied and asked, "How may I be of service to you Majesty?"

"I want you to make a gown for me. Well, for my daughter. I have all of her measurements. I have an idea of what I want, but I could use some advice from an expert. Please," Aurora said, motioning to a chair. "make yourself comfortable. Here's what I want…"

"Now Dear, you can have anything you like, so choose carefully." Aurora told her daughter. They had had a jewel master come to the palace with the finest jewelry in the land. Aurora wanted Rose to look her best for when she introduced her mystery friend.

"Mother, these are too expensive! I couldn't possibly wear anything like this!" Rose complained.

"May I suggest you try something on before you decide Princess?" the jewel master put in. he pulled out a tiara with soft pink inlaid jewels, another, larger tiara with rubies, and yet another with diamonds. Putting them on a cushion he spoke again. "These are my three best designs. They can be made with any stone, and any inlay that you wish. Would you like to try one?"

Rose looked at the three head pieces on the cushion, looked at her mother, and sighed as she tried on each one. The first one was a two inch band that sat on top of her head. It was made of gold with diamonds inlaid all the way around.

"No, that one is too small, to plain." Aurora said. Try this one." She picked up the largest of the three and replaced the first tiara.

This one was also made of gold. It had three points on either side, each higher than the next, leading up to one final point in the center. There was a large ruby in the center, with lots of smaller ones surrounding it. The tallest point was six inches tall, and the back came down to two inches.

"That one is perfect!" Aurora said gleefully. "We'll take…"

"Mother!" Rose interrupted. "It's too big!" She took the crown off her head and reluctantly tried the third. It was considerably smaller than the last, with only three points. The two on either side of the middle one were about two inches high, as the middle was three. The back thinned out to one inch, making the whole thing seem smaller and properly formed. There was a medium sized, soft pink stone in the center, with two smaller stones under the other two points. The metal was a white gold or silver, Rose couldn't tell.

Looking in the mirror, Rose grinned from ear to ear. "It's perfect."

"But it's so small!" Aurora said. She wanted the best for her daughter, but she was willing to get what she wanted. "Master jeweler, we'll take it. Now what about necklaces? Something to match of course."

"I have just the thing." He pulled out a necklace that would fit around the collar bone. It was of the same metal with the same soft pink stones. The design was an intricate weave of roses which were the stones, on a vine.

Rose squealed in delight when she saw it. When she tried it on, she almost burst with happiness about how mush she liked it.

"I think that means that we want this as well." Aurora said, laughing at Rose.

Anything else Majesty? How about a ring or bracelet or earrings?" the jewel master said, pulling some out. The ring he pulled out was of the same silvery metal, as were the bracelet and earrings, with just a large soft pink stone. The bracelet was just a miniature version of the necklace, and the earrings were just roses in the same soft pink stone.

"Mother, can I have the bracelet and the earrings? I don't like the ring." Rose asked.

"Master jeweler, we will take the tiara, the necklace, the bracelet, and the earrings." Aurora said.

Bowing, the jewel master took the selected objects, put them in their prospective cases, and handed them to Rose. "I will send the bill to the king in the morning Majesty." He said, bowing again.

Carefully placing her figs on her dresser, Rose squealed and enveloped her mother in a huge hug. "Thank you mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're quite welcome Dear! Now hurry on to your lessons." Aurora said, sending her daughter off.

Even people outside the castle were busy. Everyone was running around trying to find gifts and new clothes to wear to all the parties. The seamstresses were probably the busiest.

"Sir, turn to your right please. No, to far, perfect." An old lady was working on fitting a coat for Jessie. It was to be made of dark blue satin, because he couldn't afford silk. There was going to be silver embroidery around the hams, and vines running up the sleeves. Jessie was also getting a satin dress shirt and black pants. "If I may say so my Lord, you look absolutely charming! I don't know who you are trying to impress, but trust me, you'll sweep her of her feet." The old seamstress said.

"Thank you Lady." Jessie said, giving her a bow.

"Say still!" the old lady ordered. Chuckling, he did as she said.


End file.
